onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 593
Cover Aokiji and Tsuru are sailing on a little boat, relaxing and eating onigiris, with a Sea King on the background, apparently very interested in their food. Quick Summary Both Robin and Sanji start their journey to reunite with their captain, respectively with the Revolutionaries and Ivankov's help, while the one who separated them, the robotified Kuma, whose matter is being discussed by Iva and none other than Dragon, appears before Shakky, Hatchan's group and the Flying Fish Riders on Sabaody Archipelago. In the meantime, the whereabouts of some of Luffy's old knowledges are revealed, and the party Buggy is having to celebrate the reunion with his old crew is interrupted by Mr. 3, who reveals to his friend that the World Government sent a letter for him. Long Summary On Tequila Wolf, Robin is deemed as " The light of the revolution" by the Revolutionaries who saved her, who were also ordered by Dragon to protect her, once located. They want her to meet Dragon, but Robin says that she must reach her captain and the safety of her own crew. The Revolutionaries then accept to bring her back to Luffy; during the journey, she's informed about the last news and a newspaper is shown to her, on which an unspecified "something" amusing the archaeologist is written. In the meantime, Ivankov has returned to Kamabakka Queendom with Inazuma and his other subordinates. Here he meets a once again normal Sanji who, after arguing with the Queer and getting beaten up by him, manages to learn the news regarding Luffy on a newspaper, being astonished by them. Right after speaking to Sanji, Iva is summoned via a White Den Den Mushi from Baltigo, by none other than Dragon himself. The two companions speak each other from the first time in a long time, their main subjects being Dragon's identity having been revealed to the world, Luffy's most recent deeds and, last but not least, Kuma. Kuma, who in the meantime appears before Shakky, Hatchan, Keimi, Pappug, Duval and his gang, who have just prevented the Coffee Monkeys from stealing the Thousand Sunny. Shakky, believing him to still be an ally, isn't afraid, unaware that the Shichibukai lost his free will and became a weapon for the World Government. Arabasta is having some problems with pirates, with Chaka and Pell reporting to king Cobra and Igaram. Vivi is seen reading a newspaper with Carue at her side, commenting on Luffy's still unknown action as well. Characters Chapter Notes *It is revealed by a revolutionary that the construction of the bridge on Tequila Wolf was an order by the World Nobles. *Sanji is back to his old self and meets Ivankov. *Sanji and Ivankov have a quick duel (since the latter does not believe the former is part of Luffy's crew due to his badly drawn wanted poster) resulting with Sanji being defeated easily. *Inazuma is alive, and seen as a woman again. *Dragon speaks with Ivankov about Kuma. *A white Den Den Mushi is introduced, which prevents calls from being monitored or intercepted. *Kuma reappears at Sabaody Archipelago. *Luffy does something disastrous that made him go on the newspaper. *Crocodile and Mr. 1 plan to go to the New World. *Buggy is reunited with his old crew. *Buggy receives a message from the World Government via a messenger bat. Site Navigation